Different
by Missy Missy Bounce
Summary: Rin Kagamine isn't normal. She has special powers that she wants to hide. But when she enrolls in Crypton High, she discovers that she isn't the only one with a strange ability. Follow Rin and her friends as they struggle to keep their powers secret, while dealing with friendship problems, crushes and a very unique villainess... Definitely RinxLen. You choose the other pairings!
1. First Friend Ever!

**Hallo!**

**So I've always been a superhero geek so I was just like 'Hey, let's write a story about super powers!'**

**So I did!**

**Anyway, remember to RR and FF (Read and Review and Follow and Favourite)!**

**Let's Go! Time to Read!**

My name is Rin Kagamine and I have powers. I'm not crazy, honestly. It's true. I know it sounds weird, but I can control water.

People at my old school made fun of me. I didn't tell them about my special powers, of course, but they still teased me because I was a loner.

Anyway, when I enrolled in Crypton High I didn't expect it to change. I was different and I couldn't change that.

"Class, you may have noticed that we have a new girl," The teacher announced.

Uh oh. I hoped she wasn't going to say what I thought she was going to say.

"Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself? Tell us a bit about you."

She did.

I slowly stood up. Everybody's eyes were on me. "Hello… My name is Rin Kagamine and I really don't want to be here."

The teacher glared at me. I bit my lip. I had a tendency to speak my mind; it wasn't my fault, my mouth just opened and spoke whatever I was thinking about.

"You can sit down, Miss Kagamine," The teacher said coldly.

I hurriedly sat down.

"Whoa," The boy next to me said his tone admiring. He had shiny blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, and large cerulean eyes. "I don't know whether that was brave or just really, really stupid."

I ignored him. I didn't like to talk to people.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face irritatingly.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I just want to talk to you," He frowned.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." I replied curtly, and I turned to look out the window.

He didn't give up. After class he caught up to me.

"My name's Len Kagamine by the way," Len said. "What's yours?"

"I just introduced myself. You should know,"

"I'm not that good at remembering stuff,"

"Rin Kagamine. And that surname is mine so go and find a new one."

"Wha- I had it first!"

"You did not!"

"Did too!

I couldn't be bothered to argue so I merely glared at him.

"So, why'd you come here?"

"Cause school is compulsory,"

"Yeah, I know that but-"

"Do I need a reason for everything I do?" I snapped.

"No, but-"

"Leave me alone,"

"Can't we be friends?"

"Look, why are you trying so hard to be nice to me?" I asked fiercely. "I'm not a nice person and I'm not particularly pretty. So why are you trying to be my friend?"

"I think you're pretty," Len said.

I turned away and tried to hide my blush. It didn't work. "You're lying,"

"I'm not," Len said sincerely.

"So you're only talking to me because you think I'm pretty?" I stormed off.

"No!" He called after me indignantly. "Wait up! Why do you have to be like this?"

"When you first talked to me, what did you think I would be like?" I asked him.

"Nicer than this," Len muttered.

"And what do you think of me now?"

"I think…"

"Spit it out!"

"I think… we're going to be late."

"SHOOT!"

We reached the French room just as the second bell went. We were panting heavily from our run across the school.

I pushed the door open and we stepped inside.

"Sorry we're la-" I broke off.

The classroom was full of students who were chatting, laughing and making paper aeroplanes. But there was sign of a teacher.

I turned to Len. "The teacher isn't here yet,"

He stared at me. I stared at him. Then we burst out laughing. And I made my first friend.

**Friendship is a wonderful thing, is it not?**

**Anyways, I will be adding tons and tons of pairings into this story so if you like a specific pairing, feel free to tell me in a review or PM and I will try to add in all of your requests! Unless if they contradict each other, in which case ****I will choose the one I like best!**

**I will see you next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Ideas!

I want to know what pairings you like!

I am definitely using RinxLen so no Rin or Len pairings, unless if it is onesided or merely for jealousy purposes.

I really want to write an OliverxSomebodyElse pairings, and in previous stories I have used OliverxIA and OliverxTeto. Which Oliver pairings would you like?

Also, suggest other pairings too. Here are some ideas:

MikuxKaito

MeikoxKaito

MikuxMikuo

LukaxGakupo

MikixPiko

GumixGumo

OliverxIA

OliverxTeto

OliverxGumi

If you like a pairing that isn't on this list, still suggest it. These are just examples.

Anyways, Bye! And I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
